khcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrono Dellia
Chrono Dellia is a keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts Light Chaser. Biography To be added later. Light Chaser To be added later. Appearance Chrono's height peaked at a solid 5"9, but his more striking feature would be his snow-white hair that even he has questioned why it was like that. Having a strong affinity with jackets and hoods, most of his attire consists of such light colors and a variety of black and gray and the pocketwatch he'd gotten from his father remains in his pocket at all times. Personality Chrono had always been a curious kid, bundled underneath a chill, easy to get along with, exterior. He always wondered how things work and getting as many answers to the numerous questions that he had. Following his mother's death, this had branched off into skepticism and distrust towards those who internally withheld information or just seemed downright shady. Though he does not act on this right away, most of the times he waits till he had a definite read on them before making any final judgments towards their character. He had a bit of a protective side, mainly regarding his sister and closest friends and tries to do as much as he can to help by himself if he can and combined with his tendency to over think and the haunting effects his mother's death has had on him, its actually quite impressive that he has the patience to keep himself from acting on these emotions most of the time. Stats Abilities Magic Ex-Arts D-Links Drive Forms Basic: Temporal Seeker A silver aura cloaks Chrono as a golden translucent clock face appears above his keyblade's hilt. The numbers 1-4 are the only ones lit for the time being. Only the hour hand on the clock and the clock itself gongs upon passing each number. Basic: Firestorm A blazing hot aura surrounds Chrono as his keyblade ignites in a powerful flame. Enhanced: Temporal Nexus The silver aura around Chrono takes a more physical form and molds into a hooded scarf of the same color. The numbers 5-8 have appeared on the clock face in addition to the previous ones. Enhanced: Temporal Conductor ? Overdrive: Epoch Machina ? Keyblade Transformations * Glider * Arrow Gun * Bow * Sword Breaker (Dagger) * Sword Staff (Double-Bladed Sword) * Gunblade (Squall Style) Relationships Atmos His master who honestly had him confused for a bit due to her unorthodox method of teaching. It'd taken him some time to get used to it, during which he wondered if she knew what she was doing. Time would prove that she did, in fact, know what she was doing. This lead to an admiration towards her that over the years became her ended up as a mother figure of sorts, even if he'd rather keep that bit to himself. Thallasa TBA Stamatis TBAStamatis Tinarah TBA Take TBA Illiana TBAIlliana Salavic Aria TBA Torrin TBATorrin Solus Boreas TBA Trivia The pocket watch that he keeps with him was a gift from his father who had gotten it from his grandfather. Category:Characters